kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heisuke Matsudo
=2011= Possible plot titles Just brainstorming at 5 AM, again. Which may explain why I can't remember which episode to look for the dancing arm in. Found it, thanks to a convenient screencap. - Dap00 10:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) *The Mysterious Ayakashi Arm *Dead Man, Still Walking (fight with Shion) *Avenging Risa OR Heisuke's Millennium Show (Kokuboro, fight with Byaku) :: I formally approve of your convenient cap comment ;D. I like Avenging Risa. -'The' Abbster 18:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Distribution How are his body parts going to be given to his other Ayakashi when they are all dead? do they come back to life or something? :No idea. He doesn't really explain...=__= -龍神1010 21:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) =2013= Manga Doubting the anime has any more information, but regarding Jennifer and Natsumi I am wondering if the manga also mentions these two he describes in episode 33 and what they were. +Y 01:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :The list of girls in Heisuke's Trivia section is taken from an earlier translated version of the manga. Viz no doubt changed it when they released their official translations. And what you saw is yet another translation. So no, I didn't see those two names in the version I read. Which doesn't really mean much. Still, Kagami is the only one with enough info to justify a standalone page. - Dap00 03:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps links to the names could be redirected to a list page where we could list the snippets of information (and pictures) of various demons? For example we see a bunch of them defending his mansion during that one episode, though I'm not sure if they're given names (or if they survive). He mentions a bunch he wants to give body parts to, as an afterthought to promising his soul to Kagami. +Y 16:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::What you're suggesting is mostly already done at the bottom Heisuke's page, for the very reason that there isn't enough information to justify a separate page. None of the demons were matched up to a name, and virtually all that were mentioned or seen fighting were killed by Kokuboro. Redirects are more for characters that people will actually remember and search for, and that's hardly the case here. People would be far more likely to search for Heisuke, which would lead them to this page and this list. If nothing else, a search for any of the names would still lead to this page, since it should be the only place in the entire wiki that they're mentioned. - Dap00 17:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, those are the parts Heisuke specified for Kagami, and the list he gave was implied to be longer than what is shown here, so he most likely had other demons who were promised other parts. That's why I consider the specifics necessary, because "remaining body" would only cover the parts not promised to others. Also, this is roughly the order Heisuke gave the list in, which I suspect wasn't randomly chosen. It may have implied each demon's importance to him, or each body part's importance, or the reverse order in which the parts were promised, or something else. - Dap00 17:26, March 9, 2013 (UTC)